Electric drills and other rotary power tools are commonly used in numerous applications, such as in the fields of cosmetics, dentistry and jewelry. For example, cosmetologists or nail technicians use electric drills to perform manicures and pedicures. Specifically, they use electric drills with specialized drill bits or tips attached to a drill chuck to remove incremental quantities of natural or artificial nail surfaces.
Conventional electric drills have an electrical power source, which drives a motor in the drill to rotate a chuck at an output end. The chuck is adapted to receive and hold a variety of drill bits. In the field of cosmetology, nail technicians use electric drills to perform a number of different functions, such as filing, shaping, polishing and buffing natural and artificial nails. Each separate function usually requires use of a different drill bit. As a result, nail technicians are constantly changing, removing and replacing the drill bits to perform different operations.
Generally, it is time-consuming and inefficient to change the drill bit numerous times while performing the various operations related to a manicure or pedicure. An alternative to continuously changing the drill bit on the chuck is to have multiple electric drills with different drill bits available for use. This alternative, however, is undesirable because it is expensive to acquire multiple electric drills. Moreover, multiple electric drills occupy a large quantity of limited work space in the salon or work station.
Accordingly, the art of cosmetics and other related fields have a need for minimizing the time-consuming process of constantly changing the drill bit on electric drills. In addition, they have a need for minimizing the expense and spacial restrictions related to the use of multiple electric drills in the work space.